The Sandlot
by mxltifandom
Summary: Everyone's got that summer when they were a kid...a summer so perfect, that it stays with them forever. [[ rated T just in case. ]]


**A/N: Hello friends! ^3^ The other day I was watching The Sandlot, and I later stumbled upon the actual script. They left out a lot of interesting lines of dialog between my boys, so I decided why not write the actual thing. It'll be written as the movie (I'm not changing the appearance for various reasons. ) I'm gonna try and finish the whole thing, but there's no promises. ^^ **

**_Nothing belongs to me,_**

** I'm just taking the story and putting it into a more formal, writing form. **

**Enjoy! xoxo ~mxltifandom**

_Everyone's got that summer when they were a kid...a summer so perfect, that it stays with them forever. _

_It stays caught in time, like Camelot. That summer that is like a book with a million blank pages that you get to fill with the greatest story you could ever think up. __T__his story is about a legend. And for us, that summer was the one when the legend got made._

_Everybody sometime in their life has met a real live hero. _

_They're not exactly dime a dozen, but there's plenty of people who've done real great things. But hardly anyone has met a certified Legend, because most of them are dead before they got voted one. So to actually be there at the moment one gets made...well forget about it. It never happens...almost never. _

_T__o understand how it all got started, you have to go back to the all-time, hands down, complete and undisputed Legend that ever lived. In any language, in any country , in the world. _

_The Sultan of Swat. The King of Clout. The Great Bambino. You have to go back to..._

_T__he Babe._

_There's never been anyone greater then The Babe. And when he called his famous full count home run in 1932 world series, he made sure he'd live forever. And it's a good thing he became immortal, because without him, what happened that summer, absolutely never would've happened. Weird thing was, before I moved to the neighborhood, I had no idea who he was. And he played a game I knew nothing about. _

_Fourteen years later, after The Babe was gone, there was another guy who had something to do with the legend getting made too. A guy who set a record that summer that was so awesome, some people still don't believe it. _

* * *

><p>It's the summer of 1962. School's only in for a few more weeks, and you can hear excited chatter for summer around the building. However, it currently was recess. And everyone forgets everything about anything for recces.<p>

Because that's when the boys played baseball. Benny Rodriguez was a name commonly heard throughout the school. He was one of the best baseball players...in the school. If not the best. He always hung around with other kids, that didn't exactly seem to fit in anywhere else.

Also known as Benny's best friends.

There was Alan McClennan. He was a smallish boy, but boy did he have energy. He always seemed to have _something_ to talk about, in fact, if he did he wouldn't shut up about it. He was known around school as Yeah-Yeah.

Then Hamilton Porter. Hamilton was rather...big boned. He always seemed to wear a intimidating scowl on his face, and was feared by most of the kids in school. He was the catcher and..he was _good. _We called him Ham.

Kenny Denunez. He was another amazing baseball player. All the girls seemed to like him. And...well, many people didn't really blame them. He was strong and pretty attractive. However, Kenny was often excluded or picked on...because of his..well, being truthful, it was the color of his skin. Pretty **shit** reason.

Timmy and Tommy Timmons. Tommy was the older of the brothers, and a mean first baseman. Tommy played right field (despite Timmy's protests to put him the left), and repeated almost everything Timmy said. You could tell after eleven years, Timmy was pretty _fed up_ with Tommy.

Bertram Grover Weeks. He wore inch thick horn rims, making him a pretty easy target for bullies and assholes.

...And then there was Mike Palledorous. He wore these big glasses, and he still could hardly see with them on, always squinting to read the board in the front of the classroom...hence why we called him, Squints.

It happened to be that the guys were playing baseball that recces. Benny had cracked the ball to deep in right field, and tore off around the bases. He'd already crossed second by the time the kid even got the _ball. _Right as he rounded third, the ball comes in home. Only problem is, Benny's caught dead in the middle. There's suddenly a screech from Ham,

_** "PICKLE!" **_

And the other guys jump up to watch. Squints on the other hand still has a radio transmitter plugged in, so he hangs back to tell the guy how the games going. Benny feinted them out of position, and tore towards home, successfully crossing the plate.

Squints pulls one ear plug out, and begins screaming over the annoyed shouts and groans of the opposing team.

"Thirty one! Maury Wills just stole thirty one!"

While the other team is still yelling about the pickle being unfair, Benny jogs over to his friends. Yeah-Yeah hands him his glove, and Squints scribbles the stats down in his pee-chee folder.

"Game over. Sixteen zip. Merderers' Row remains undefeated."

The gang goes around high fiving each other, like the big leagues do. This is when the other team cries out

"_**HEY**_! We never got our ups!" Before they can protest for too long, the lunch bell rings. They guys head across the field and back to the bungalows.

The guys all march past, still cheering and bragging about Benny, to which he humbly states

"It was _**nuthin**_'."

Kenny, Timmy, Tommy, and Bertram head to the lunch room, claiming they'll save them seats, while Ham, Benny, and Squints head for the spigots. Yeah-Yeah pops up, seemingly out of nowhere, and taps all of them with rapid fire.

"Milk-Milk-Pee!"

Ham spins around, delivering a hard shove to the smaller boy.

"_**Great**_! M' dyin' of thirst, and **_you_** pee me out!" Benny places a hand on Ham's shoulder, giving him a shrug.

"Ham...It ain't _really_."

"Then **switch** with me!"

"Do I _look_ stupid?"

There's a few snickers from Squints and Yeah-Yeah, and a small chuckle from Benny. The guys drink from the two un-cursed spigots, Ham last. As they turn to leave, Scotty appears to drink from the fountin. The guys hang- awaiting doom. Scotty drinks from the pee spigot! Yeah-Yeah and Squints gag, and Ham faux-barfs, leaving Scotty confused, as they exit, all snickering.

**_*1 month later*_**

Ham, Benny, and Scott all sat eagerly, like the other kids, glancing at the clock every five or so seconds. After what seemed like hours, the bell sounded. Everyone jumped up and walked out the door, not allowing the teacher to finish her sentence. Ham and Benny practically sprinted out, and met up with the other guys in the hallway. Scott slowly followed. The gang all ended up finding each other, already talking anxiously

"...Yeah-Yeah, we got all summer!"

"So you wanna go home first and be a bunch of pansies or-"

"...My mom's gonna kill me if I get school clothes dirty man-"

"Our house is pretty close, I'm sure we could-"

"Our house is pretty close I'm-"

"_**Shut up, Tommy**_!"

Scott kept a good distance, trying not to lose them in the crowd. He eventually made it out of the school, as the guys sprinted off towards Scott's neighborhood. He ran after them, or, tried to run after them as they pranced and danced down the street. They eventually turned into an old baseball diamond. Scott stuck behind some deep bushes, watching eagerly as they got to work.

Bertram pulled detergent powder out of his backpack and began making chalk lines. Squints started clearing the bleachers off with a broken broom, while Timmy and Tommy raked the infield with halves of tools. The rest of the guys cleared leaves, trash, and sticks. Yeah-Yeah began sprinting towards Scott's direction, and for a moment, he was worried he'd been spotted. Instead, he placed a piece of plywood that'd been painted green and labeled "THE GREEN MONSTER", before turning and sprinting back towards home plate.

Scott simply watches, but he's dying to join in and help. Ham finally starts a conversation as they continue to work, and the rest of the guys join in.

"Fifth grade's _history_ man! A hundred days, man! A hundred days of baseball! All day, everyday as much as we can!"

"We got ll summer!"

"We got all summer!" Timmy states, only for Tommy to echo it back, earning himself a small glare from his brother.

"Well...What're we waitin' for then? Let's play!" Benny cheers, and Yeah-Yeah echoes behind him as the guys jog to home to get their gloves and bats.

"Yeah-Yeah, let's play!"

The guys pair themselves up, Squints and Yeah-Yeah, Benny and Ham, Kenny and Bertram, and Timmy and Tommy, as they throw the ball back and fourth. Every time they catch the ball, the take a step back. Before long, they're spread all the way across the field.

They soon jog to positions, as if on command. Scott frowns, and turns to go home for the night. By looks on their faces they won't be done for a while, and his mother would be getting worried.

It's finally getting dark, and the happy little gang decides to gather their things up and go home. Timmy and Tommy wave good bye, and begin to jog down their block, happy cheers escaping them, as the two brothers soon engage in a race towards home.

Everyone but the Timmons twins lived on Scott's block.

As soon as he hears them approaching Scott runs to his front lawn, and begins to unload boxes again. The guys slowly split apart, until it's Benny and Ham. Ham turned to the left of Scott's house, and Benny turned right. Scott waved sheepishly, and Benny returns the favor with a small nod of the head. Scott's hand falls to his side, and he picks up another box, and he turns, and heads inside.


End file.
